The King of Wishful Thinking
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT, CassAnton] It's Cassidy's birthday, but a present lies in store for her. Mentions Kirommy, ConnerKrista


_Author Note: This is my first Cassidy/Anton fic, which I'm dedicating to the Queen of Caton. Thanks girl:-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PR, but the concept's all mine._

_**The King of Wishful Thinking**_

"Happy birthday Cass!" Trent said as he arrived at the door. The young white dino ranger was dressed in a white crisp shirt with a pair of jeans as he entered into the Cornell household. He stood at the doorway as he handed his friend a present. "My father will be here in a moment. He said he had to pick up a few things." Cassidy nodded as she let her friend in.

The party began promptly at seven-thirty. It was Cassidy's birthday bash of the year. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, or so she believed until she was told that a party would be given to her regardless of with or without them there. Months of planning all resorted to this beautiful party. Everyone began arriving to the home as she greeted her friends.

Tommy walked in hand-in-hand with his girlfriend of several years Kira Ford as they entered into the doorway. The two of them greeted the birthday girl with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The two women squealed with delight as Kira broke the news of engagement.

Two weeks prior to her friend's party, Tommy decided to make his love official to the woman he cared about. It was a night on the town in Reefside as the two walked hand-in-hand around the town, when Tommy proposed in front of the fountain in the city. Kira giggled lightly as a canary yellow diamond was presented to her. She smiled appreciatively at the token of love her boyfriend, now fiancée gave her.

Cassidy sighed as she looked at the ring. She only wished something would truly happen tonight. After all, it was her birthday. With many guests arriving, still no Dr. Anton Mercer in sight. She sighed softly as she greeted the last of her guests.

"Where's Dr. M.?" Ethan asked as he looked at his friend in wonderment. Cassidy shrugged as she served herself some punch from the punch bowl. Ethan was relaxing with his friends as she tried not to be miserable on her birthday. "I just hope he arrives, Cass." The young blonde nodded as she enjoyed her friends and their company.

Into the evening, pictures were snapped and laughs were surrounding the birthday girl as she opened her presents in front of her friends. She made a few faces at the camera as she opened her other presents.

"Hey now!" Conner chuckled as he felt a pink bow placed onto his head. He felt the sticky bow on his head as he tried removing it. The gang laughed as he attempted to remove it. "I'm not no present, but why me and the bow?" Cassidy laughed as she placed another on his head as she opened his present.

"Aw, thanks Conner," she replied as she hugged her friend in appreciation.

Conner gave a nod as he watched her placed the present down and hug him and Krista. The three gave her hugs as the door bell rung. Everyone's ears shot up as they heard the sound.

"That might be Dad now," her friend said in curiosity. Cassidy nodded as she got up and walked over to the door.

As Cassidy walked up, a sweet smile behind the door made her blush. She opened it as she saw a blue-eyed man give her a grin. She pecked him lightly before allowing him to enter.

The two shared a smile before walking back to the party. He handed her a small velveteen box as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The older man smirked as he looked at her lovingly.

"Mind if we go outside?" he inquired his lady friend. Cassidy nodded as she took him by the hand.

"Guys, I'll be right back," the young woman replied as she waved to her friends. Her friends waved back as she and her special someone walked outside.

The two took a stroll around the front of her house and began talking. Every minute counted on the two of them. Every second also depended on it. He smiled at her as she gazed into his loving eyes. With a warm smile, he pulled her closer to him.

The two shared a soft kiss before he pulled away. He grinned again as he gazed at her beauty. In wonderment, she looked at the box.

"What's this for?" she asked as she shook the box gently.

"Well, I didn't want to tell your mother so soon about us, so this is my promise," he responded as he held her closely.

"A promise?"

Anton nodded as he opened it in front of her. Cassidy gasped with widened eyes as she looked at the one-karat diamond stud. She looked up at him with tears overwhelming her eyes. He thumbed her tears as he removed the ring from its velveteen box.

"I promise that I will always be here for you. You are everything I have dreamed for in a woman. Everything that I dreamed about, but certainly, you are the reason I want to be with you."

"Be with me?"

A simple nod was all that was said as she looked at the ring. She hugged him tightly in a response that he surely wouldn't forget. Lifting him up off the ground, she kissed him again as he picked her up.

"Now what?" she giggled as she rested her eyes on him again.

"Well, we can skip your party and go back to my place or do you want to wait till everyone is gone?" he responded smiling, touching her soft face.

"Doesn't matter, but as long it's with you."

Anton nodded as he kissed her again. The love they had for one another showed no boundaries, but certainly his love for her would never fail.

"They just call me the king of wishful thinking," he grinned as he picked her up bridal style as he carried her back into the party. The young woman smirked as she playfully kissed his cheek. "I guess you want plan A when everyone's gone."

Cassidy grinned as he placed her down on the ground as they walked hand-in-hand back to her party. Truly, it was a birthday she'd never forget.


End file.
